


Madrigal

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: *宜嘉/Markson*录音室Play
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11





	Madrigal

首尔的天气最近有些阴晴不定，王嘉尔记得昨天落地的时候还是月明星稀，结果一觉睡醒就成了雾蒙蒙的大雨天。他拉开深色的窗帘，透过被雨滴晕染模糊的玻璃，看到远处层叠厚重的雨云里酝酿着汹涌的闪电。

“嗡——”

床头柜上的手机震了两下，让旁边盛在玻璃杯中的半杯水漾出了波纹。

王嘉尔坐回柔软的床上，拿起手机回复新消息。片刻之后，他放下手机，站起身，走进了浴室。与他同住的BOYTOY昨晚被另外的朋友叫走玩儿去了，没跟着他一起回来，现在家里就他一个人，配着下雨天的自然音效，莫名就有些寂寞。

他其实没有那么喜欢热闹，只是害怕孤独罢了。

“滴滴。”

正当王嘉尔披着浴巾找衣服穿的时候，大门被人打开了。来人对这儿十分熟悉，见客厅没人，就直奔王嘉尔的房间，象征性地敲了敲门。房门本就虚掩着，王嘉尔早就听到了脚步声，抬眼向门口看去。

“我没有迟到。”

准时到达的代价是大半边身体淋了雨，头发也被打湿，刘海软软地垂在眼前。

王嘉尔明明和他讲了晚点到也没事，他却没听进去，看他在冷气里微微发颤的样子又什么闷气都生不出了。

“洗澡去，不是你说的么？韩国的雨不能淋！”吹感冒了还怎么录音，这人跟自己讲道理的时候倒是一套一套的，“衣服自己拿，我可不给你送。”

话是这么说，但王嘉尔已经给他准备好了一套换洗衣服，就摆在床脚。衣柜还敞开着，大有不喜欢那套那就自己挑的意思。

见人乖乖地抱着床上那套衣服要去洗澡，王嘉尔把手里的浴巾往他身上一挂，便转身走出了卧室。他为了方便工作，直接在家辟了一间工作室，基础设备齐全，就连录音也没有问题，不过认真如他，尽量还是会到公司或者其他专业的录音棚去完成最后的录制。

段宜恩熟门熟路地洗了一个热水澡，吹干头发之后就跑进工作室里找人。如果说平时的王嘉尔像是一只摇头摆尾的奶狗，那么工作状态中的他就是一呼百应的狼王，有一种在自己的领地内巡视的感觉，浑身散发着游刃有余的自信。

“先听一遍吧，”王嘉尔戴着一副框架眼镜，随手推高音量滑块，把经过修改的伴奏文件打开，“这一段词还要改一下，我觉得音节不太合，一会儿你唱唱看？”

打印机刚吐出来的A4纸还留着余温，上面被水笔涂改的痕迹不多，都是圆润的字迹，一看就是出自王嘉尔之手。

在段宜恩的记忆中，有过好几首他与王嘉尔一起参与创作的歌曲，但那个时候只是各自写各自的part，而这一次和以往有着截然不同的意义。

王嘉尔等了一会儿没听见回应，转头看见段宜恩正用那种他最受不住的眼神望着他。这人总是以一种既强势又温柔的姿态出现在他身边，占有欲也很强，不过吃醋的反应倒是很可爱。

只是惹他吃醋的后果也是很惨罢了，床板都撑不住他醋一次。

“咳，看词，”王制作人用手里的笔敲击印着歌词的纸，耳朵却不争气地红了，“录完歌才能看我！”

不管他装得多威风，内里还是那个甜甜软软的白馒头，一戳就是一个坑。

段宜恩接过歌词，跟着伴奏轻声的和，偶尔有几处节奏不搭的地方，他便临时改了词。

“这样挺不错！”王嘉尔用笔杆戳着自己的下巴，他不断点头，把笔芯按出来又收回去，“你去再录一遍试试。”

音频控制台面前就是一扇大玻璃，能看到里面的录音室，小巧但精致。段宜恩自觉地给自己倒了杯温水，随后带着歌词走进录音室。他浅浅地呡了一口水，适当地润润嗓子。

“准备好了就开始咯。”

按下按钮，王嘉尔对着话筒对里面说话，看到段宜恩朝他比了个“OK”的手势，他就开始播放伴奏。低沉的嗓音踩点很准，恰到好处的气声在punch line中留了一些余地，不会让人感觉节奏填得太过紧凑。

时间一分一秒地流逝，两个小时很快过去。王嘉尔觉得可以定下终稿了，他保存了段宜恩录制的每一个版本，想要等BOYTOY什么时候回来再听那位哥的建议。

工作时间结束，王嘉尔的精神松懈下来，趴在控制台上打了个哈欠，没有造型过的头发跟着他的动作翘了翘。段宜恩握着纸杯和歌词从录音室出来的时候，直接看到的就是这样的场景，他的心一下子柔软得不可思议。

“累了？”

段宜恩抚摸着他乱糟糟的头发，贴着椅背俯下身，双手环住了王嘉尔。他闻见王嘉尔身上与他自己同样的沐浴露香味，视线向下滑去，能越过松垮宽大的衣襟直接望见那两块形状姣好的胸肌。

手突然有点痒了呢。

“有一点，”王嘉尔撒娇似的用脸颊碰了碰段宜恩，换来一个甜甜的吻，“我们好久没有这样待在一起了。”

“那想不想……嗯？”

这样想来，他们两个人的确很久没有亲热过了，平日里各有各的行程，外出也容易被人认出来，所以算起来还是视频通话比较多。

“去我房间呗？”王嘉尔抬手搂上段宜恩的脖子，手指在他的后颈若即若离，“还是……你要在这儿？”

对于欲望，王嘉尔在情人面前一向是既坦诚又主动，总是能把段宜恩撩得晕头转向。他刚问完，衣领就被人拉开，温热的手掌立马就攻了进来，大有要继续往下攻城略地的意思。段宜恩咬着王嘉尔的肩膀，一手捏着他触感美妙的胸肌，另一只手更是奔着下半身长驱直入，挤开裤腰处的松紧带，一举攻入了核心区域。

“你快把我钉在椅子上了，”王嘉尔仰着头，整个人背靠着椅背，唯独胸膛是向外挺着的，“有点疼……”

段宜恩连忙松开手，让王嘉尔先站起来，他自己坐在了硌人的椅子上，再把王嘉尔揽回了怀里。一个合格的忠犬攻，绝对不会让心尖上的人受不该受的苦。

“你怎么这么好呀段宜恩？”

王嘉尔岔开两条腿，跨坐在段宜恩身上，两手抓住他腰侧的衣服，头也往他的颈侧凑过去，伸出舌尖舔舐着他的喉结。不夸张地说，段宜恩瞬间鸡儿梆硬，活生生地被惹出一股邪火，从小腹下方窜至四肢百骸。衣物在此刻显得有些多余，王嘉尔身上穿的背心本来袖口和领口开得都很大，再被段宜恩一扯就快开线了。胸前粉嫩的小点从背心的边缘悄悄地探出头来，又被一只大手捉住揉扁搓圆，很快就充血挺立，变成鲜艳的樱桃色。裤子也被扒得差不多了，王嘉尔觉得它卡在大腿上不舒服，费了点劲儿才把它扔到地板上去。

段宜恩的手绕到王嘉尔身后，被不少粉丝意淫过的挺翘臀瓣十分绵软，稍稍用点力就能在上面留下淡红色的暧昧印记。后面的小口很久没被人侵入过了，此时闭得紧紧的，须得耐心地叩开门扉。他脚下使力，椅子一下子滑到了离控制台更近的位置，坐在他身上的人被台面顶到后腰，顺着惯性后仰。王嘉尔下意识地将手收回来，撑在控制台上以保持身体平衡，可手掌不小心推到了上面的某一个滑块。熟悉的beat瞬间拔高了音量，盖过了他脱口而出的惊呼。

好戏这才开始。

段宜恩伸手握住王嘉尔身下的那根，从缓到急地搓弄，时而还用指腹磨一磨那脆弱的顶端。黏腻的腺液随之涌出，沾湿了满手，让他的动作更加流畅。快感熏红了王嘉尔的脸颊，他的眼神迷蒙起来，就像蓄着一汪清泉似的。

这妖精任谁看了能受得了？想到这人在粉丝面前又是撕衣服又是挺胯的，又想到这人哥哥弟弟一箩筐，动不动就往别人身上黏着挂着，段宜恩恨不得把他吞吃入腹才好。

王嘉尔扒上段宜恩，感觉到他又散发出一股幽怨的气场，特别熟练地捏着他的后颈，主动噘嘴亲亲他。满腔怨气还没读完档就被戳破了，段宜恩对他就没一点脾气，只要撒个小娇就会让乌云散尽。

“Mark宝宝~怎么又委屈上了？”

粉丝们说的对，王嘉尔就喜欢装A，明明后穴已经被人抵住入口缓慢入侵，可他还是要嘴硬说大话。段宜恩顺着他的话摆出个可怜巴巴的表情，但是腰上的动作毫不含糊，一下一下地往深里顶。

“嗯轻点……”

久违了的充实感让王嘉尔不禁轻喘出声，呼出的热气打在段宜恩的肩窝，激得他更加不管不顾地动作，誓要把人的眼泪逼出来才放过。

歌曲循环了一遍又一遍，鼓点时而猛烈时而舒缓，王嘉尔被翻来覆去地折腾，他今天终于发现段宜恩是个踩点狂魔，硬要搭着节奏弄他。

“等，等一下……手机……在响……”

王嘉尔的手机就放在控制台上，他在释放的临界点艰难地转头看了一眼不断闪动着的屏幕，上面明晃晃地写着BOYTOY的名字，后面还跟着一颗红色爱心。完蛋，王嘉尔心头一跳，被自家醋缸子看见了，晚上连睡觉都悬。

“接。”

段醋缸早就看清楚上面的东西了，发狠似地捣了他两下，加上咬唇顶腮行云流水地一套连招。王嘉尔抖着手去够手机，再忍着呻吟接通电话，刚把手机贴到耳边就又听到段宜恩压着音量说：

“外放。”

于是BOYTOY的声音从扬声器中传了出来，听上去他才刚睡醒，打电话过来主要是跟王嘉尔说一声他今天还是不过来住，并且隐晦地表明希望王嘉尔和段宜恩可以安心度过无人打扰的“fun time”，不过最后他另外提醒了一句：

“用完工作室一定要记得清理哦！”

虽然他不一定是指的这档子事，但王嘉尔仍然听得脸红，随便应付了几句便匆匆挂断了电话。段宜恩心里憋着火，却没有地方撒，只好箍紧了怀里的人，按住他用力地“鞭笞”。

“真想把你锁在家里，每天就等着我回来干你，操透了给我生小狗崽子，好不好？”段宜恩一边说，一边用指腹惩罚似的挤压王嘉尔最敏感的性器顶端，“他备注后边有爱心，我都没有。”

这语气真是闻者伤心见者流泪，王嘉尔正是昏头转向的时候，下身又被控制得死死的，根本没听清他的前半句，意识到他在问话，所以就迷迷糊糊地点头。后半句他倒是搞清楚了，王嘉尔觉得自己巨冤，他手机里给段宜恩的备注明明更可爱，其他人看到还会问他是不是交小女朋友了！

“想知道……你的那颗心……嗯……在哪儿吗？”王嘉尔立起上身，把胸脯凑到段宜恩嘴边，“在这儿呢。”

段宜恩先用鼻尖戳了戳近在眼前的乳粒，然后仰头直视着王嘉尔，慢悠悠地将左边的那一颗红果含进嘴里，用舌尖轻轻柔柔地在上面打转。

“我没收了。”

“没收什么啊……本来……本来就是给你的……”

哄段宜恩是王嘉尔的拿手绝活，他这话说完男人果真就不气了，把攥着他下身的手也松开了。王嘉尔没一会儿就又射了出来，拥着段宜恩平复情潮。上午的运动相当激烈，过了午饭点儿还没个完，王嘉尔缓过神来之后直喊饿。为了真正地喂饱怀中人，段宜恩赶紧点好外卖，完了又开始动手动脚。

“不做了！外卖到了怎么办！”

感觉到已经麻木的双腿又被分开了一些，王嘉尔扭着身体抗议段宜恩这种如同禽兽一般的行为。

“让我吃饭……呜呜……”

回应他的是一次比一次更深的插入。

以及一直都没有停止播放的那首听也听不厌的，属于他们的歌。

**Author's Note:**

> 远咕咕终于弄好了A03，先发一篇试试看。


End file.
